


[Cover Art] for "The White Lotuses" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The White Lotuses" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Lotuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717955) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



I seem to be on a roll this weekend, having found SilentAuror's stories and found she's as anti-Mary as I am, purely (personally) because of the stupid way the writers are messing around using her. There is a lot more they could have done without having to decend into angst and melodrama, and writing a child into the mess (if she is really pregnant) is not a very nice thing to do. As our creative writing teacher at work explains; this is sloppy (and wasteful) writing by someone not putting in the effort and yet standing around rubbing their hands in glee at the publicity they are getting. I shall be very pleased when this story arc is done and dusted and love fanficers for taking up the challenge of fixing the mess.

A note on the cover art; yes I know I have a template in Word for cover art text (there is a lovely free [I am sherlocked](http://www.dafont.com/i-am-sherlocked.font) font out there) but I do create the images individually each time in The Gimp.  We don't get lotus plants in the UK unless you find a garden with a glasshouse, but waterlilies have sometimes been called lotuses and I found a nice white one this weekend. I was out  trying to make friends with my new camera (the old one had an accident). We had temperatures in the low 30s C (about 91 degrees F) and bright sunshine and the pond in the Walled Garden at Felbrigg Hall has waterlilies ...

 

 

<[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/__UTObC_7ZfVsrGIvEBX_NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/vfXmf-dHyFF1vJucgE-K69MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
